


One World Full of Magic

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: @owlgirl1998asked: Gimme all the magic USA headcanons*rolls up sleeves* Alright, but remember youasked for this.





	One World Full of Magic

**Imma start with the use of _No-Maj_ vs _Muggles_ ** and in doing so I am going to ignore the bit on Pottermore that says the term 'No-Maj' was already in use during the 1620s. Instead, during the majority of the colonial period, non-magicals were  _muggles_ to the European magicals settling in - no they were far more preoccupied with things like survival, the sudden appearance of a magical school, setting up wand shops, discovering new potion ingredients and realization that there was _no Floo Network_.

(I'll talk about some of that later but right now I want to add this, the lack of a Floo Network was a big and _terrible_ Thing for European magicals. It was a means of both fast, safe travel _and_ communication - they didn't know how to properly function with it's absence and never really know how important it was until they no longer could Floo to the hospital)

Anyways. So 'muggle' was the common term in (at least in Thirteen Colonies) until around 1766, when the general discontent of British rule that their non-magical neighbors started flaring in the wizarding population. The term 'No-Maj' was basically the wizarding population of the original thirteen colonies' _fuck you_ to the European wizarding population and, while not largely popular nowadays, it isn't exactly uncommon for the magical population of what used to be the original thirteen colonies to use the term 'No-Maj'.

 

 **Let me step back to pre-colonization though** , because the wizarding world was aware of and traveling to the New World before the muggle one. Now, a stray foreigner here and there from across oceans was really of no consequence to the native population of magicals, they were in fact treated rather like guests with amazing tales of far off lands and creatures that were both similar and entirely unknown. Mostly, though, the visitors were tolerated because of trade reasons - of potion material, spell work, domesticated animals, magical creatures, crops and all manner of inventions.

Tolerated, not trusted and, for the most part, foreign magicals never saw the true extent of the natives' territories and homes.

There are entire miles of land that is unplottable and so well hidden that only those whom been there already can find it, there are entire acres of space that have been 'folded' over itself to make it seem as if it's not even there. And, as more and more - magical and non- foreigners started coming, more and more land was hidden by the ones living there.

The end result is that an entire third of the Americas have been hidden from the rest of the world by the natives - and in those areas untouched by the _progress_ of the rest of the world, there are creatures and civilizations thought extinct taking refuge.

 

 **Native Americans invented expansion charms,** the more nomadic-inclined made expansion charms in tents into an _art form_. From temperature regulation, room organization to even areas that could keep living things like crops even when the tent wasn't 'up'.

(Old World nomadic magicals of course created their own versions and refined them out of necessity but that is something for someone else to Headcanon the heck out of)


End file.
